


Leave No Friendly Drop

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Claire Nuñez Doesn't Escape the Shadow Realm During the Eternal Night, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Rated for heavy suicidal ideation, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Jim had once thought it would be better if Juliet had lived even though Romeo didn't.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Leave No Friendly Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Romeo and Juliet_ Act V, Scene iii, Line 175.

Back during play practice, Jim had thought it would be better if Juliet had woken up a little later, or if at least Friar Lawrence had stayed with her. She’d wake up, and she wouldn’t be able to stab herself because someone who cared about her would prevent it.

Claire had scoffed, saying that it’d ruin the tragedy. Then, in a quieter voice, she had said that Juliet would’ve probably killed herself later anyways. After all, Juliet had threatened to do so earlier in the play, and she would’ve been sent away to live with nuns. Wouldn’t it have been better if she at least got to be with Romeo as she died?

Jim had wanted to argue against it, but Miss Janeth had come in and they had to practice the real play and not any speculated version where Juliet didn’t stab herself.

Jim came to on the bridge, coughing and wondering why he suddenly remembered an argument he’d had with Claire. Toby, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! came running to him. He didn’t see Morgana anywhere, and hoped it was a good sign.

“Oh, thank... _everything_ ,” Toby said. His face was blotchy. “I didn’t think I could lose you, too.”

“What are you...” Jim looked around. “Guys? What happened to Claire?”

Toby and Blinky tried to form words, but it was AAARRRGGHH!!! who spoke.

“Trapped Morgana in Shadow Realm, but...” AAARRRGGHH!!! looked down, shame in his eyes. “Trapped self too. Me and Wingman destroy staff. Blinky not pull her out because Morgana chained Blinky.”

No.

_No._

No, no, no, Jim had to still be unconscious. This had to be a lie. This past _week_ had to be a lie, a _nightmare,_ because that was an apt description of it anyways. He had lost everything so quickly; Draal, half of his humanity, and Claire were all _gone._

Jim glanced at the swirling vortex. If he jumped into it, would he die? Or would his troll form protect him, like it protected him from a blast meant to kill his friends?

Claire probably thought he was dead. She sacrificed herself thinking he was dead.

Jim realized that Claire had won their argument from play practice. If Romeo had died but Juliet had lived, it would have been so much _worse_. She had feigned death, and it had gotten her beloved killed, and now she had to live with her actions, or at least wait until she couldn’t be stopped from joining Romeo.

For Claire to be right, though, there must have been a mix-up in the casting department. She would’ve been Romeo, and Jim was thus her Juliet.


End file.
